A Night in Heaven
by WiNcEsT192
Summary: Sam struggles to contain his feelings for Dean. There is a secret they both hold and promise never to speak of but Sam cant hold on any longer. He needs to know if what they have is love, or just a one night thing that happened 4 years ago. Warning: Contains strong language and sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - Tired

**Hey! This is my first fan-fiction and i would just like to say that I am so excited to start writing! Most of my fan fictions will probably be quite erotic so if you're a younger reader then I advise you don't read this. Honestly if you like this or you want to suggest ideas for future books or chapters, please don't be afraid to leave me a comment! Thank you so much.**

 _ **WARNING: THIS CONATINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE WHICH YOUNGER VEIWERS MAY FIND INAPPROPRIATE. RATED M FOR MATURE.**_

Sam and Dean sat silently in the Impala. It was one of those nights that had drained them of every last drop of energy. Dean found it hard to keep his eyes open, heavily concentrating on every white stipe in the middle of the road as it passed. Sam glanced over at Dean and noticed how much he was struggling to keep awake.

'Dean?' He said, rubbing his face with his palm to wake himself up.

'What Sam?' He growled.

'You know if your tired, I could always drive while you catch some Z's in the back?'

Dean sleepily looked over at Sam who looked just as drained as he did. His shirt was crinkled and his eyes were bloodshot.

'And let you crash my baby? I don't think so.' He said gripping the steering wheel tighter. 'You look worse than i do.'

Sam frowned and sat back in his seat again. He knew Dean was acting strange recently, he was always angry. Some days he wouldn't talk, he would just sit at the front of the wheel and stare out at the open road. This was one of those days but Sam was too tired to acknowledge the fact that his brother was mad.

He thought that maybe when they finally get to a decent motel, he'd lighten up a little. Maybe they could share a beer and watch an old movie like they used to. Maybe Sam could fall asleep on his shoulder like he always did, and maybe Dean would carefully lay him down and tuck him into bed with warm hands. Sam thought about his brother a lot. He knew it was wrong and he knew that if his brother ever found out he wouldn't talk to him anymore. He knew this because it had already happened. Sam swore never to speak of it again but that didn't mean he couldn't think about... Everyday. Sometimes he though that Dean still holds it against him. They weren't as close as they used to be.

Sam found himself thinking of that night, regretting and lusting over everything that had happened... and more.

It was 2002, the year Sam has packed up and left his family to live a normal life at Stanford University. He remembered sitting on the floor in a the motel that their father had left them in. He knew his dad would be back in an hour or so. He thought about leaving before he came back, but knowing his dad, he would track him down pretty easily. He decided to face the music and explain to his father his reasons for leaving. There were flickers of doubt fluttering across his mind at this point. Could he survive on his own? After all he was just 19 and he didn't really know the rules of a normal life.

Another thought popped into his mind. What about Dean? What would Dean say? Sam had always had a thing for his brother. I guess you could call it brotherly love with a twist. Recently these feeling had been amplified. He started to stare a little to long, he noticed things about him that he never noticed before. Dean was hot. He started to notice how Dean smiled, a smile that could drop the pants of any girl. He started to notice his body. He would lay awake for hours just staring at the moonlight glisten off his abs, the V that directed his eyes passed his hips and towards his pelvis.

Sam sensed a familiar ache deep in his stomach as he felt himself get hard thinking about his brother. He peered over at the door to see if anyone was home yet. Dean had ran to the corner store to get dinner for the three of them when their father had got back so he knew he was alone. He lead back against the motel bed and started to fist at his boner over his jeans to relieve himself slightly. He slowly unzipped his trousers and slithered his hand down and continued kneading in a slow rhythm which made him shudder with pleasure. He threw his head back and let out a strangled moan. He then then slipped is had down his boxers to feel the skin on skin sensation of his hand. He let out another pleading moan as he started to stroke his length in that same slow agonising rhythm. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth still thinking about his brother lead there in the moonlight.

Sam was so amerced in his own pleasure that he didn't hear the door latch click and Dean step inside. Dean stood shocked in the door frame watching his brother touch himself in the darkness of the motel room. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing but after hearing a desirous noise fumble out of Sam's mouth, he knew that he had entered at the wrong time. Dean tried to turn away, careful not to disturb his brother but he couldn't take his eyes of him. He watched Sam's hand slowly pump up and down through his jeans. He watched his head roll around against the bed, eyes closed with desperation. Dean was still egger not to make a sound although him couldn't ignore the growing erection in his pants. Sam's hand sped up making him moan louder and louder, his mouth forming an O shape. He came hard shouting his brothers name into the cold midnight air. There was a window of silence as Sam caught his breath. Sam took a moment to clean himself up by wiping the cum of the bottom of his shirt with his boxers.

Clumsily, Dean knocked a pencil off the edge of the table where he was standing. Sam's head flew up to find Dean standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

'Dean?' Sam said surprised trying to cover himself up by quickly doing up his jeans.

Dean didn't say anything, he turned to the light switch and flicked it. The lights came in exposing Sam sprawled on the floor by the bed. Sam didn't move as Dean placed a bag of Five Guys and a box of pie on the table where the pencil once was.

'How long have you been back?' Sam questioned.

Dean paused for a second before responding with a simple 'Not long.'

After stealing a chip from the bottom of the bag, Dean wondered over to the TV and turned it on. He reached for the remote and started to flick through the channels. Sam slowly gathered himself and stood up, wiping up any evidence with his hand.

'I didn't hear you come in.' he said clearing his throat and scratching his head.

'Really? Maybe you were occupied.' Dean mumbled, trying to conceal the boner still stiff in his pants.

Sam grew suspicious and took a step closer to Dean. Even though he may have thought about Dean walking in on him while he was wanking several times before, he was still quite embarrassed and he needed to know if he had seen.

'So you didn't see anything, did you?' He asked getting closer and closer.

'Don't come any closer.' Dean said squeezing is eyes together tightly.

'Did you?'

Dean couldn't hold on any longer, he was solid as a rock and it was visible though his blue jeans. There was no way he was hiding this from Sam.

'I don't know.' He said continuing to flick through the channels.

Sam didn't really know what to do at this moment. He cleared his throat again and stepped closer so he was inches away from the back of Deans neck. Dean grabbed his erection in hope that it would relieve the itch slightly but it didn't help. If anything it made him even more aroused than he was.

'Why won't you face me?' Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

'What do you mean Sammy? I'm trying to look for a good channel!' He panicked.

Abruptly Sam grabbed Deans shoulders and spun him around to face him.

'Did you see anything, or did you not?' He said looking into Deans eyes.

Dean shuddered slightly to the touch of Sam hand on his shoulders. Unconsciously, stared to to imagine that hand pumping hard at his cock but he dismissed the thought quickly.

'Okay I did but I'm willing to forget everything if you want me to.' He said quickly.

Sam expected to be embarrassed but really, the thought of Dean watching him pleasure himself was arousing as fuck. Sam removed his hand from his brother shoulder and took a step back to admire him. Sam's eye stopped dead at Deans crotch revealing what Dean had been hiding from him. Deans face turned bright red. Quickly he to tried to walk away from Sam but Sam's long arm grabbed him before he could get away.

'And your not going to explain that?' He said grabbing his forearms, hinting towards deans boner.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

'Don't worry you don't have to. I know exactly what that means.' Sam said pushing Dean backwards on the the motel bed behind them. Dean fell on to the bed, legs hanging of the edge.

'Woah! Sammy? What are you doing?' Dean exclaimed as Sam knelt one knee on the bed between his legs.

'Im helping you out Dean. You want to get rid of this don't you?' He said running one finger over the bulge in Deans jeans.

Dean shuddered trying to get his head around what was happening. He tried to sit up but Sam pushed him back down and pinned him with one hand.

'Don't act like you don't like it Dean. I know you saw me stroking my cock and I know you heard me say your name when I came hard for you. You can't deny it Dean because the evident is in your pants.' Sam whispered hooking his finger into Deans jeans.

'Sam this is wrong! Your my brother! And... Your a guy!' Dean said trying to suppress his moans as Sam traced circles around his cock.

'So? You seem to be enjoying yourself, your begging for relief and I'm happy to give you it.'

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2 - Forbidden

**Hi! So I cut the first chapter so soon so I want to write chapter 2 straight away. Unfortunately it took me a little longer than I expected! But I have a good feeling about this fan fiction. If you have anything to say please comment! And also KEEP READING! It's going to get pretty steamy. And sorry about the wait! (Sorry about typos)**

 _ **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE WHICH YOUNGER VIEWERS MAY FIND INAPPROPRIATE. RATED M FOR MATURE.**_

Slowly, Sam started to unzip Dean's jeans. Dean tried to defend himself but his body deceived him, his hips bucking upwards in desperation. He couldn't contain his moans as Sam reached inside his boxers and gripped on to his rock hard erection. Sam pulled on it slightly releasing his cock from his jeans

'Sam… Stop…' he whimpered as Sam began to stoke his length slowly.

'I know you don't want me to stop. Your hips don't lie Dean.' Sam joked as he ran his finger over the tip, spreading his arousal over the head.

Dean let out a whimpering moan as Sam touched the most sensitive part of his body. He bit his lip to conceal his urge.

'Don't fight it Dean.'

With that, Sam knelt down on the floor between his legs. Staring down into Deans eyes, he took his pulsing cock into his mouth and sucked the tip, swirling his tongue around it.

'S-s-ammy.' Dean moaned, hands fisting at the bed sheets.

Sam dived straight down to the base and back up to the tip. Dean watching him, sat up on his elbows. Sam moaned as he grabs Dean's balls and squeezed tightly sending shockwaves to pleasure to his stomach.

'Mmm, yes.' Dean heard himself whimper as he bucked his hips to match Sam's rhythm.

At that point, Sam began to suck harder, taking in the air from his cheeks. His pace changed to, it quickened as did the bucking of Dean's hips. He sat up from off the bed and ran his fingers through Sam's hair, pushing him down onto his cock.

'Ah, fuck!' he cried, rolling his head back and forth.

Sam kept going, his head bobbing between Dean's thighs. Deeper and deeper he took him into his mouth, faster and faster moved.

'S-s-ammy! Stop, I'm gonna...' He said. His mouth formed that O shape.

Sam didn't stop. He grabbed the base of Dean's cock and began to move with his mouth and his hand at a pace that Dean couldn't bare. After 3 or 4 more pumps Dean came loudly in Sam's mouth.

'Ah, fuck! Sammy!' He cursed as he released his load down Sam's throat.

Sam swallowed the hot salty fluid and lifted his mouth off Dean's cock. Dean winced slightly as Sam licked his lips and got up off his knees. Sam stood and admired him, sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily, arm across his face.

'You're welcome.' Sam said with a grin.

Dean didn't say anything. He didn't even bother pulling up his trousers. Suddenly, Sam knelt down on the bed and pulled dean up by the shirt.

'Again, you saw me wanking off over you. You let me pleasure you. You came shouting my name. I think we both know what this is, right?' Sam said staring down into Dean's eyes.

Dean opened his eyes finally and looked up at Sam.

'And what do you think this is Sammy?' Dean mumbled.

Sam didn't answer. Sam leaned in and kissed Dean hard on the lips. Dean kissed back, slipping his tongue though Sam's bruised lips, tasting himself. They both chewed and sucked on each other until they heard footsteps towards the door. Dean pulled away and scrambled to his feet.

'Dad.' He mumbled, pulling up is trousers.

'Shit!' whispered Sam rushing over the other side of the room.

They both stood as far away from each other as possible and waited for their father to open the door. John barged though the door, shrugging the stumbling. Dean rushed over to him as he struggled to walk over to the chair by the table. Sam watched from a far.

'Dad? What the hell happened?' Dean said practically carrying over to the wooden chair.

'Dam vampires…' he grumbled holding his head in his hands.

'You entered a nest without back up? You could have called.'

'I didn't want to wake you boys… and who says I was alone. Your mother was watching over me the whole time.' John said peering over at Sam.

Sam sucked in a breath.

'Sam. You look like you've seen a ghost.'

Sam struggled to open his mouth instead, Dean stoke for him.

'You're lucky to be alive or he would have.' Dean joked checking every cut and bruise on his father's face.

Sam exhaled and finally managed to move his hand to the handle of the bathroom.

'I'm gonna take a shower.' He said about to step on to the tinted white tiles.

'Well hold on now, your brother has brought back some grub. Don't you wanna eat first before you head off?' John said reaching into the paper bag and pulling out a burger wrapped in tin foil.

'I'm not hungry. I already eat.' He said sneakily, causing dean to choke on a fry. Sam stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. The steam ran over him as he recapped the past events in his mind.

Later that night Sam led awake, awaiting the right moment to leave. His plan had been foiled for he was too scared to talk to his father after him walking on him and his brother. He glanced over at dean on the other bed then he glanced over at his father lead peacefully sleeping on the floor in front of the beds like a guard dog.

Sam sat up and slowly reached under his bed to retrieve the bag he had pack earlier this afternoon. He unzipped it and pulled out a small flashlight. Quickly he clicked it on and pointed it towards Dean. Slowly he began to slip out from underneath the covers and planted a foot on the cold wooden floor. In that moment the floor had given him away for the floor boards creaked in disagreement. Sam paused dead, pointing the flashlight down at his feet.

'Where are you going Sam.' He heard a sleepy mumble from the bed next to him.

'Dean, I'm not going anywhere.' He said clicking off the flashlight.

'Then get back in that darn bed, close your eyes, and sleep.' His voice was groggy and sluggish.

Sam didn't move, the flashlight firmly gripped in his hand.

'Sammy. Do it, now.' Dean urged rolling in his bed to face him, sitting up on one elbow.

'Dean, I'm leaving.' He said to the darkness.

There was a pause.

'Like hell you are.' Dean said, now full sat up in his bed. 'Get your ass back into bed.'

Sam reluctantly put down the bag and got back into bed a quietly as he could. Dean watched him through the darkness.

'We need to talk.' Dean said all of a sudden. Sam's heart dropped as the worlds fell out of his mouth.

'About what, there's nothing to talk about.' Sam said leaning back on the head board.

'Of course there's something to talk about Sam! How can you be around dad and act like it never happened?'

'It did happen.' Sam said. He looked over at his brother. 'And I don't ever want to forget it.'

Dean's breath hitched.

'Sammy… we can't do this… or whatever that was. It's wrong.' Dean muttered.

'So what?' Sam argued.

'So, we never talk about it. You don't tell anyone; don't even think about it because it's not healthy Sam, for us or anyone else for that matter.'

'What do you mean Dean, you just said—'

'—well I take it back Sam. What we did was wrong. You're my little brother, that's not how brothers are meant to act. Plus, you're a dude. I'm pretty sure I'm not gay… I've been with plenty of women but that's not the point. The point is that we have to forget this ever happened...' Dean interrupted.

Sam didn't say anything. He shimmied down into the bed sheets and let his brothers words sink in.

'You understand right.' Dean said leaning in closer to Sam's bed.

'I understand.' Sam said, almost close to tears. Dean didn't realise how much his words were affecting his brother. Sam tried hard to suppress his tears.

'Good. Night bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam mumbled.

Sam found it hard to sleep that night. In face he found it hard to sleep for many nights after that night. Although that night was the night he was to run away, he couldn't run away from what he and his brother had. But for Sam, thing had become painful. Seeing Dean everyday hurt him and so… about a month after, he left causing an argument with his dad resulting in the exclusion from the family. At first, he thought he was going to be okay, but weeks past and life without his brother became even more painful. But he had to live with it. A Winchester never shows weakness.

Sam awoke from his daydream feeling more tired than he was. He glanced over at Dean at the steering wheel, the moonlight in his weary face. Sam wanted to touch him more than ever but his arms were week and Dean wouldn't allow it. He decided to start a conversation to lighten up the mood.

'Hey, Dean?' Sam said looking down at his fingers.

'What Sam.' Dean shifted in his chair due to the unexpected starting of dialogue.

'How far now? I mean are we even close?'

Dean didn't reply for what felt link a long while.

'Not far now.' Dead said finally, keeping his concentration on the road.

Sam frowned to himself at his failed attempt at conversation. He knew something was up, he didn't know what he had done to deserve his attitude. Was it something he had said? He would ask but he was too scared, scared of what he might say. The events of that day had been standard, saving people hunting things. It wasn't until after the hunt, Dean's approach had changed for the worse…


End file.
